


Fall of Humanity

by Ninetailsyaboi



Series: Universal Secrets [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninetailsyaboi/pseuds/Ninetailsyaboi
Summary: Humanity has fallen to the Anomalies, strange creatures who seem to be mythical creatures from religion and folklore. However, humans called Strangers are also gaining powers, and fight the Anomalies to stop their rampages.And one Stranger by the name of Nicholas is perhaps the most important of them all.He joins the group of Strangers known as the Servants of Hades, and together they shall reclaim the world. Or die trying.
Series: Universal Secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674466





	Fall of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this popped into my head today and refused to leave, here you go

The apocalypse was pretty quiet, all things considered.

You would think that with creatures who violate evolution and the laws of physics as we knew them, and with people developing strange powers that also spit in Darwin, Newton, Clausius and so many other researchers and scientists faces, the apocalypse would be loud, and more on fire.

But, as they often did, the movies and books lied. Or rather, they were just wrong as they really had no way to know how civilization would end so they didn't really lie, but why they were inaccurate doesn't matter.

So as I was saying, the apocalypse was rather quiet. As I walked the streets of Gothenburg I saw very few signs that anything living had been here for a few years, only a couple of abandoned camps and old Anomaly nests showing that the city had not been completely abandoned after Charon kidnapped almost every citizen and dragged then onto its damn ferry.

I followed the broken streets, my shield lighting up my surroundings from Its spot on my back, while I traveled to the place Victor was staying last year before everything really went to hell.

I stopped. "Heh. Wonder what you would've thought about this mess. Probably be angry about the sky being red more than anything else." I said to myself, looking up at the red sky.

That bastard Zeus, one of the few humanoid Anomalies known, did this to announce his arrival before killing several of the greatest Strangers around the world. I'm going to make sure he dies one day, for what he's done. He deserves nothing less, and so much more.

I continued on my path. I had heard rumors of a group of powerful Strangers here who specialized in Greek Anomalies who called themselves Servants of Hades, and who were especially on the lookout for the three judges, who were part of the Nītipatikaḷ. They were apparently the ones who made lists of what cities to attack back when there still were cities, and the ones who shows the rest of the Nītipatikaḷ where to find their next target to "punish".

Finally, i had arrived at Götaplatsen, where Servants of Hades supposedly lived. I looked up at the former spot of the Poseidon statue, which the Servants of Hades had torn down and replaced with a statue of Hades, who was the namesake for their leader and the group. The slippery bastard sure as hell deserved it. I took a deep breath, steeled myself, and entered the museum.


End file.
